Land surveyors often need to mark points of land to survey property lines and other features of the land. A marker, referred to as a monument or survey tag, may be coupled to a material affixed to the land, such as masonry, for example. The markers indicate a center point where a survey instrument is to be placed to take measurements.
It takes some time and effort to couple a monument or survey tag to materials that are affixed to the land. Oftentimes, a survey tag is poorly coupled and easily dislodged from the material, such that the survey tag is lost over time. Property lines are often unknown without a survey tag identifying a marked point thereof. When a survey tag is lost, the prior survey is no longer valid. A new survey tag is often needed to survey the property again and identify property lines.
It is desirable to quickly couple survey tags to materials affixed to land in a more reliable manner.